Talk:Laxana
Laxana's Category This discussion is on whether or not to move Laxana into the semi-canon category. Please share your insights regarding this issue. This was requested by Who Owns My Heart. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:11, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Points in order to defend such request are the following ones; *Protective demeanor exhibited by Laxus when commanded Cana to stand back in order to confront Atlas Flame himself (chapter 330, page 4) or when told her to maintain composure through their way back to to Magnolia Town, after victory in the games (chapter 340, page 3). *Hinted through scenes where other representative roups are shown; such as the Grand Magic Games event (chapter 275, page 8), where Laxana is shown in company of NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza and AlBis. *Hinted through Laxus being portrayed physically attracted to Cana; reference is made to the instant he described her as "sexy" and asked her to strip (chapter 51, page 12). *Hinted through the way Cana described his initial character; stated she has known him for as long as anybody and refuses to believe such a sudden apparent heart change (chapter 114, page 10). *Other appereances together in other kind of media, such as special chapters (The Fairies Punishment Game special, page 1). Thank you. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 16:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I'd support the decision of moving it to semi-canon. The points given seem quite consistent to me; they look like more than simple coincidences. 18:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) From the hints I see now, I guess I vote yes. Looks like Miraxus has a rival now. LOL. 00:19, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm getting annoyed with all these complaints and vandalism in this category change. If one more user complains about the edit, I will move it back to fanon. NO QUESTIONS ASKED. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Laxana will now be moved back to fanon. I have contacted a neutral about this issue. The contacted party is no other than Fairy Tail Wiki admin TheCarrotSaysYumYum and this is her message: --- Hey there~ I'm sorry to hear that you're having such issues. It can be tough in these cases when people feel so strongly about a certain pair. I think you were wise to contact a neutral party, and I'll do my best to provide my insight. To state my opinion straight out, I think this couple should remain in the fanon section of the Wiki. I say this for a number of reasons: *You have the couple of Mirajane and Laxus still in the fanon section, and I by no means see how Laxus and Cana are in more of a relationship than those two. If you do end up being spurred to move LaxusCana to semi-canon, MirajaneLaxus in my eyes will have to be moved as well, as both couples are at the same "stage" in my eyes. However, this being said, I don't believe either couple can be considered semi-canon, and, if anything, LaxusMirajane is closer to being semi-canon than LaxusCana. *The other couples in your semi-canon section have displayed much stronger attachments/hints towards each other, be this outright declarations of love from one or more participants (GrayJuvia), kissing (JellalErza) or increased physical contact/teamwork (LucyNatsu). In my eyes Laxus and Cana have displayed none of these things in enough depth to be considered semi-canon. True, they do have a friendship, but to say it extends further than this is stretching things in my eyes. Second, I will address the points that the person brought up in defence of the pair: *'Protective demeanor exhibited by Laxus when commanded Cana.' Laxus has also displayed this towards Wendy (against Zirconis), Natsu/Team Natsu (against Hades) and even Mavis (constantly watching out for her). His actions in my eyes are not limited to Cana, nor stronger towards Cana in any way. *'Hinted through scenes where other representative pairings or groups are shown; such as the Grand Magic Games event or the appearance of the Raijinshu and Strauss Siblings trios.' Again, this could be expanded to many other characters. Mirajane was on the team before Cana for instance, and even though they were teamed the two never did anything together. I do not see how the Raijinshu/Strauss siblings impact this couple, so I have no comment for the second half. Though, as a note, by this rule Mirajane could have a stronger connection, as both are S-Class, correct? Seems an ill point to make in my opinion. *'Hinted through Laxus being portrayed physically attracted to Cana; reference is made to the instant he described her as "sexy" and asked her to strip.' Laxus also did this towards Lucy, saying he'd come help the FT guild fight if Lucy became his woman because he thought she was cute, also draping his arm over Lucy's statue in the guild war. I think this was purely Laxus' personality before the Fighting Festival arc. In a similar example, Gray has called Lucy cute, and Makarov has stated that Mirajane has a "nice body", yet we don't group them as semi-canon couples. *'Hinted through equipment.' No. Just no. It's for this reason that Sting and Lucy are put together (both have blue vests, black pants etc.) yet again, it says nothing about the ability for them to like each other. Unless it is confirmed by Hiro Mashima or blatantly obvious (ie: CrimeS have exactly the same cape, no differences) it should never be assumed that design plays any role in proposed couples/groups. *'Hinted through the way Cana described his initial character; stated she has known him for as long as anybody and questions his apparent heart change.' I do not see how this states that she likes him. Natsu, Erza and even Mirajane have also made similar comments about his change of heart. Cana also has known Laxus for a long time because she is the oldest of her generation of FT members. I see no reason as to why this hints that she likes him. Gray and Cana have also known each other for a long time, but again, we don't group them. *'Hinted through the affection Gildarts, Cana's father, seems to display towards Laxus.' No, again. Other character interactions play NO part in determining whether two other characters like each other. Just because Gildarts is nice to Laxus (I wouldn't say he shows great affection to be honest) it doesn't follow that Cana must like Laxus, or that Gildarts is kind to him because of Cana. Invalid argument. *'Appereances together in other kind of media, such as special chapters.' From recollection, they have never properly interacted in these special chapters. In the given example they didn't even talk... Cana spent the entire day with Wendy. As a continuation, in the Ryuzetsu Land omake, Cana spent all of her time with the members of Quatro and Bacchus. Just a note~ So, this all stated and my opinion given, I stand by not allowing LaxusCana to be moved to semi-canon... not at least until some startling evidence presents itself. So far, I see nothing that does just that. Again, if anything I believe there to be more evidence towards LaxusMira, but that is my own opinion. For the person placing the claim: just to ease your thoughts, I do not really ship either LaxusMira nor LaxusCana. None of the three are on my favourite characters list either, so I play no favourites based on preference. I hope this helps, and the best of luck sorting through the issue ^__^ If you need me for any other reason, just contact me again and I'll try to help. --- With this, Laxana is, again, a fanon couple. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:53, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I have removed the protection on the Laxana page. Everyone is now free to edit it again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:48, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Profile picture change With the recent episode, there's a new Laxana shot that I'd like to suggest as profile picture. Mainly because on the current one looks like Laxus has just killed her... And also because it's a flashback. My suggestion is this one. Thoughts? : You can actually see the characters in this photo : : Yes! I got so happy with this moment and I think it could be perfect for the profile picture. Who Owns My Heart Talkpage 11:22, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'm closing this discussion. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:04, November 3, 2014 (UTC)